


The Sire and the Sire

by Lumeleo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Davos is worried about Stannis. As it turns out, there's a reason for him to be, and also not to be.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Sire and the Sire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> Takes place in a vaguely canon-ish universe, except they are married, because damnit that's what happens in my reality. Also, I know this isn't overly fluffy, but I hope it still pleases you. Happy late birthday!
> 
> I'd tell you to forgive me the punny title, but lbr, I regret nothing. Except perhaps that now I can't use that title in something else and it totally deserves something grand. XD

“Sire.” Davos somehow managed to keep his expression under control, but it was only with considerable effort. "I heard you were unwell.”

“Davos.” Stannis turned to look at him from where he had been seated on his bed. He looked pale, though that might have been Davos’s worry mixing with the lighting of the room. “Please don’t tell me you ran through the entire castle just to get here.”

“Of course not.” Davos paused, then glanced aside as Stannis did not give up on his sharp gaze. “…I slowed down in the stairways. It occurred to me that injuring myself would make me quite useless in your service.”

“That’s not the main reason why you should not injure yourself.” Stannis sighed. “I don’t suppose I should even ask what message you were brought?”

“The page told me that you collapsed all of a sudden.” At least Stannis was conscious, now, but seeing him in bed did not exactly reassure Davos of his condition. “Are you sick? Injured? Struck by some sudden malady?”

“None of those, exactly.” Stannis offered him a faint smile. “First, do not look so alarmed. There is nobody here for you to fight.”

“That will not make me any less concerned.” Davos finally approached the bed, kneeling down next to it to get more level with Stannis. “If anything, I'm more unsettled, not having anything to strike at.”

“You are impossible.” Stannis shook his head. “Will it calm you if I assure you the maester believes I will be fine?”

“I would be more reassured if I could not clearly see you confined to bed.” Davos reached over to take one of Stannis’s hands in his. “You still haven’t told me what ails you, either. Which makes me worry it is something serious.”

“It is and it isn’t.” Now, Stannis actually managed a proper smile. “Now, don’t look at me like that. I was instructed to rest for the remainder of the day, but I have no reason to assume I won’t be just fine by tomorrow. This is merely a precaution.”

“And why did you collapse in the first place?” Davos squeezed his hold, if only a little. “Why are you avoiding telling me?”

“Because it’s… a complicated matter.” Stannis sighed. He didn’t look away, though, so Davos didn’t think he was hiding anything too terrible. “Apparently, I wore myself out in addition to not eating a proper breakfast. As such, the maester instructed me to stay off my feet and make sure I feed myself, both of which are tasks I’m sure you will be happy to assist with.”

“I guess I have more of a chance at doing that than most people.” Davos frowned. “However, I know you. I know how you tend to neglect yourself when there is duty to attend to. Why would such neglect cause you to collapse now, and indeed make the maester so worried, when you have brushed off much worse before?”

“That would be why this situation is complicated.” Stannis paused, seeming to contemplate something. “I… fear I will be adding to your duties soon.”

“You know my view on that, Sire.” Davos allowed himself a small smile, though he was still rather concerned. “I am always glad to be of more service to you.”

“Being my Hand and my consort both is not enough to keep you occupied?”

“I find it hard to think of many tasks you would require of me that would not fall under one or both of those. Well, beside my duties as a father, but such tasks are rather separate from my pledges to you.”

Stannis paused again, his eyes lowering, and when he glanced at Davos again he seemed almost… shy. Surely it was merely his imagination, though; his lord had no reason for such around him. “And… if that were to change?”

Davos froze. Then, he drew a breath. “Sire… what are you saying?”

“I think you already know.” Stannis lowered his eyes again. “According to the maester, it seems I am… with child. That is what caused me to collapse like this. So, that is the duty I am adding to yours. Being the father of my child.”

Davos hesitated for merely a moment, then climbed up on the bed to get closer. There was time and place for utmost respect, but right now, he suspected they both needed more closeness in this moment.

“It will be an honor.” Davos reached an arm around Stannis, leaning in to press a kiss to his temple. “I hope you realize I will be even more attentive to your needs now that I know this. Not that I do not care about your health and well-being, but your condition does mean you will be more vulnerable to neglect.”

“Yes, fainting as I did today rather taught me as much.” Stannis sighed. “As such, I propose a deal. I will allow you to fuss and worry over me, and will follow any instructions you or the maesters give regarding my health as best as I can. In return, I ask that you do your best to make sure I can attend to my duties as I used to.”

“I was always going to do that, Sire.” Davos smiled, stealing another kiss. “You would hardly be you if you let something like a babe slow you down.”

“Just remember that.” Stannis sighed, leaning into Davos. “I hope the news of my, ah, incident didn’t interrupt you doing anything important?”

“Nothing that cannot wait.” Certainly nothing more important than Stannis right here, Stannis and what was apparently a growing life within him. Without much thought, he found his other hand touching Stannis’s stomach. “I’m here. Right now, it seems I should make sure you get plenty of rest, as instructed.”

“I would argue, but I know you are too dutiful to be truly lying.” Stannis didn’t protest to Davos’s touch. If anything, he shifted even closer. “Very well. Since you are the one responsible for my condition, you might as well keep me comfortable.”

“That would be both an honor and a joy.” Davos smiled. “If nothing else, guarding your sleep will keep me from running through the city announcing the good news to everyone.”

“Good. I would prefer we keep the news to those closest to us until things are less vulnerable.” Stannis’s lips twitched, though his eyes were falling shut. “At least now everyone will stop bugging me about making sure my line is secure.”

“And you don’t think they will object that I am the one to sire the continuation of it?”

“They can try. I will remind them that you are a noble, and more than worthy of standing by my side.” Stannis’s voice grew softer, no doubt starting to doze off. “Now, shush and be still. Your child is making me exhausted.”

There was no force on earth, or indeed any other realm, that could have moved Davos from his current post.


End file.
